1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to an electric door lock, more particularly to an electric door lock that is operable in manual and electronic modes to lock and unlock, which can be conveniently assembled and secured into position on a left-hand door or a right-hand door.
2. Description of Related Art
The function of a lock is to maintain the security of the house owner's life and property, so, the development of lock design tends to require easy operation and use, but a design that's hard to open for unscrupulous people. In view of current widely used locks, no matter whether the door lock is indoors or outdoors, most of the locks are of a mechanical type using a key to lock and unlock. Such kind of key-controlled door locks, in fact, are inconvenient. Therefore, electric door locks are developing robustly and changing with the times. Due to their internal electronic and mechanical structure, the general electric door lock is assembled and secured into position on a left-hand door or a right-hand door and therefore needs modified settings. Also, electronic control devices cannot correctly recognize whether the dead bolt correctly reaches the unlocked position or locked position. Thus, how to eliminate these above-mentioned shortcomings becomes the motivation of the present invention. In U.S. patent application Publication No. US20070169525, there is disclosed an electric door lock which still has the shortcomings of recognizing whether the dead bolt is in the correct locked or unlocked position, no matter whether the electric door lock is assembled and secured into position on a left-hand door or a right-hand door.